Problem: $\left(-10x - 3\right)\left(-7x + 6\right) = \ ?$
Explanation: $= -10x \cdot \left(-7x + 6\right) - 3 \cdot \left(-7x + 6\right)$ $= \left( -10x \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -10x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + \left( -10x \cdot 6 \right) + \left( -3 \cdot -7x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 70x^2 + \left( -60x + 21x \right) + \left( -3 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 70x^2 - 39x + \left( -3 \cdot 6 \right)$ $= 70x^2 - 39x - 18$